Tie The Knot
by mrtysh
Summary: Can you tie knots with cherry stems, Raito-kun?" --L/Light yaoi non-graphic lime, OOC, PWP


**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with Death Note! It's only FANfiction.**

**A/N: My first Death Note yaoi oneshot, an L/Light!! Light doesn't think he is Kira, so expect those thoughts from him. Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: L is VERY OOC (Light, too?) and slight YAOI lime involving cherries... Mmm!**

**

* * *

**

**Tie The Knot**

_by mrtysh

* * *

_

Light yawned and listened to the plinking of spoon to sugar-filled teacup. Ryuuzaki, while stewing over the whole 'Kira' dilemma, was indulging in sugar with a drizzle of tea. How on Earth was it possible to concentrate on detective work when you had to digest that much sugar? The world may never know.

"Raito-kun, is there a logical reason as to why you have been staring at me for the past ten minutes?" Ryuuzaki wiggled his toes from the abnormal crouch he chose to embrace.

"Umm, j-just thinking..." Light stuttered. They had been alone in the headquarters for the past hour; everyone else had sense enough to go to sleep. Of course, L the night owl never slept, and, thanks to the cursed handcuffs, Light never slept either. He only wished he could find some way to prove he _WAS NOT_ Kira...

A sound different than the plinking of metal brought Light out of his daze. Ryuuzaki had brought out a jar of cherries and was unscrewing the lid. _I thought the only fruits he ate were bananas and strawberries... _He absently watched Ryuuzaki wrap his tongue around the little red fruit and capture it from the small stem. What shocked Light most was when Ryuuzaki popped the stem into his mouth and, seconds later, have a perfect knot tied in the center.

Ryuuzaki smirked and trilled, "Say, Raito-kun, can _you_ tie knots in cherry stems?"

Light gulped. Perhaps he deserved it; he shouldn't be thinking about such things relating to... Ryuuzaki.... Should he?

"Ryuuzaki... Are you _sure_ that position helps you think clearly?" Since when did Ryuuzaki tip the bottle? That was the only _possible_ way he would act like this...right?

"Why, of course it does, Raito-kun; you should try it..." Ryuuzaki stood from the chair and, in one swift motion, firmly placed his lips on Light's unsuspecting ones.

Light gave a muffled cry and let Ryuuzaki carry out with his caressing. It actually felt... right... His body was sweltering, he had a sudden urge to pin Ryuuzaki to the ground and ravage his neck... Or other parts of the detective's anatomy; whichever found to be more appeasing.

Ryuuzaki brought his surprisingly skilled tongue into the action. He was _much_ more of a cunning linguist than Light had ever considered. His tongue darted in and out of Light's mouth, each touch bringing increasingly more pleasure.

Light wanted to _become_ Kira and kill Ryuuzaki when he pulled away and the heated passion dissipated like wispy fog. All to grab that damn cherry jar, what's up with that? Interrupting that session for a damn _cherry_? He had to admit that Ryuuzaki bringing that little red cherry to his pale lips and seductively encircled it with his tongue. Light exhaled heavily at the way his Adam's apple bobbed slightly.

Ryuuzaki grabbed a few more cherries and stems and attacked Light's mouth again. He expertly slipped a cherry into his mouth when their mouths had separated again. The distinctive flavor of cherry juices intoxicated him in a way, even more so when he felt a stem prod at his tongue.

Ryuuzaki pulled away again. Damn him. He was expecting Light to _try_ and tie the knot. Light gave him a 'if looks could kill' glare before maneuvering the stem into a tight little knot. He smirked in triumph at the product of his cleverness.

His partner in crime also had an identical knot. _Oh, a competition? Bring it on, Ryuuzaki!_ Light grabbed another cherry and, at the same time as Ryuuzaki, placed the cherry into his mouth and tied another knot. Same time again!

Tie after tie until there were only two cherries left in the jar. Light's tongue was starting to ache a bit, but Ryuuzaki seemed unfazed. _One more_, Light thought. In his mouth it went, but he failed at tying it. Ryuuzaki snickered at his perfectly tied knot.

"I top."

* * *

**A/N: WOOHOO!!! The ending rocked, in my opinion! I just randomly thought of it!! *claps L being seme appeals to me even though I've read and liked uke L. (I love L... xD) **

**Check out the drawing on DeviantART! **http :/ /mrtysh. deviantart. com/ art/ L-Cherries-155118492 **(no spaces! I dunno how to do links .__.)**

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!! :)**

_love mrtysh_


End file.
